Por Que Não Eu?
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Pan está chateada e mais uma vez, Trunks faz a mesma pergunta pra si mesmo.


**Disclaimer Básico de Toda Fic:  
- Dragon Ball não me pertence, ou haveria uma nova saga só pra Pan poder ficar com o Trunks no anime!  
- A música "Por Que Não Eu?" é do Leoni, cantando com o Herbert Viana e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.  
- E droga, todo mundo um dia passa por isso...**

**Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

Por Que Não Eu?

Trunks respirou forte e fundo, desviando os olhos para a TV. Odiava vê-la daquele jeito, tão quietinha. Absolutamente, não era o natural dela, sempre falante, alegre, mandona, birrenta, com uma voz que enchia toda a sala com seus gostos e desejos, seu corpo correndo por toda parte, sempre contra o tempo, sempre contra tudo que ela não achasse perfeito...

Pan se aperta ainda mais contra a almofada de cetim, os olhos opacos e negros fixos no filme de terror.

Definitivamente, ele odiava vê-la assim. Ainda mais por um garoto idiota que tinha medo da força dela. Mais um que a fazia chorar. Trunks deu um gole farto na garrafa de vinho que tinha em mãos. Não era só da força sobre-humana que aqueles fedelhos temiam nela. Era da mulher que Pan era. Da mulher forte e incrível que ela era, ainda tão nova em seus dezessete anos, da mulher madura e inteligente que ela já era há tanto tempo que ele nem se recordava mais de um único dia em que ela não o fora, da mulher linda e frágil que ela era, e ninguém sabia, só ele, porque só ele ficava ali, ao lado dela, vendo-a a beber o vinho em goles lentos com a cabeça caída sobre o travesseiro, os olhos vazios piscando pras luzes indiferentes da TV...

"Eu sou tão ruim assim, Trunks?"

Ela se virou pra ele, o corpo jogado no sofá da sala do presidente da Corporação Cápsula, os olhos úmidos e espremidos, tentando conter novas lágrimas em vão.

Trunks fez um esforço descomunal para não se atirar naquele sofá. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, deixando a mão apertar firme o couro de sua poltrona, deixando uma funda marca.

"Claro que não, Pan!"

Pan ameaçou um meio sorriso nos lábios, mas não saiu. O choro caia sem aviso nem piedade, e ela mordeu o pano da almofada, a dor correndo trêmula de seu coração até seus dentes. Ela não conseguiu evitar um soluço, e logo seu corpo todo chorava apertada contra os joelhos.

Trunks não se conteve mais, tinha ir até ela, segurá-la, dizer como era linda, como era maravilhosa, como era a mulher de sua vida e que faria qualquer homem do Universo o mais feliz de todos os tempos.

Mas não disse.

Apenas a abraçou forte, segurando seus soluços contra o peito, as lágrimas dela lhe molhando a camisa por fora, e seus pensamentos por dentro.

_**Quando ela cai no sofá, so far away**_

_**Vinho a bessa na cabeça, eu que sei**_

_**Quando ela insiste em beijar seu travesseiro, eu me viro do avesso**_

_**Eu vou dizer aquelas coisas, mas na hora eu esqueço **_

"Eu sou tão idiota!"

"Não, você não é... Pan, por favor, fique calma agora. Se aquele idiota soubesse enxergar o quanto você é maravilhosa... mas sabe por que ele não pode? Porque ele é um idiota."

Pan se afastou, limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos. Ela tinha aquele ar infantil nos lábios mordicados entre seus dentes, os olhos apertados e vermelhos, o rosto encharcado de lágrimas.

"Eu não sou maravilhosa."

"Está me chamando de mentiroso, Pan?"

Trunks deu seu melhor sorriso, ajudando a menina a limpar o rosto com a mão. Aquilo lhe ardia o peito por dentro, fazendo-lhe faltar o ar. Mas ele manteve o sorriso, acolhendo a menina em seu abraço.

Ela precisava de seu melhor amigo agora. Não de um bobo apaixonado.

"Não é isso Trunks..."

Um meio sorriso. Ah, ele sempre conseguia! Ele sentiu um orgulho exagerado de si mesmo. Ele sempre conseguia arrancar dela aquele sorriso - triste, mas esperançoso - e aquele olhar sereno que ninguém mais em todos os mundos já conseguira ver. Ele ficou ali, olhando pra ela, sem dizer nada, o seu polegar brincando com sua bochecha, os olhos azuis se vendo através dos dela.

Ele sorriu. Ninguém sabia olhar dentro dos olhos dela como ele fazia.

Ela suspirou, virando o rosto pra TV por alguns minutos.

"Você quer comer, Pan?"

"Não."

"Pan... você não tem que ficar assim por causa..."

Ela se voltou pra Trunks, o semblante sério e machucado, os lábios se movimentando como uma ferida aberta:

"Se eu sou tão maravilhosa assim, por que ninguém quer ficar comigo!"

Trunks engoliu em seco, apertando os olhos sobre ela.

Mais cruel que vê-la perguntar aquilo, era não poder responder.

Ele devolveu o olhar sério e respondeu:

"Isso não é verdade, Pan. Um dia, alguém vai enxergar você de verdade, vai ver a mulher linda que você é e eu tenho certeza de que ele vai te fazer muito feliz."

Ele prendeu o ar, tentando manter o coração dentro do peito.

Esperava tudo, novo choro, escárnio, desprezo, mas nunca aquela raiva no olhar dela.

"E de que adianta se ninguém me vê de verdade além de você!"

_**Por que não eu?**_

_**Por que não eu?**_

Trunks se viu sem palavras, o peito ardendo sob a pele, o sangue parando de correr.

Mas do mesmo jeito que apareceu, aquela raiva contida desapareceu dos olhos negros, dando lugar pra um ar inseguro e infantil, voltando à boca que se mordia pela terceira vez.

"E você só me diz essas coisas bonitas porque sou sua irmãzinha..."

ele se perdeu em algum lugar entre sua indignação e seu riso sarcástico. Claro, não deixou demonstrar nenhum nem outro. Mas aquela era a piada mais mentirosa que alguém poderia ter feito. Queria muito, às vezes, que fosse verdade. Chegava a desejar, à noite, sozinho em seu quarto, que fosse verdade. Que todos os seus cuidados, zelos e mimos, fosse proteção por sua amiga, uma consideração como se ela fosse uma irmã, uma parte a mais de sua família.

Sim, ela era sua família.

Mas se ele pudesse escolher, ali, naquela hora, irmã não seria exatamente o galho em que ele a colocaria em sua árvore genealógica.

"Não seja boba, Pan."

Ele se levantou, indo até o frigobar. Devia ter algumas cápsulas de comida lá.

"Por que boba!"

Ele quase sentiu falta daquele ar mandona e prepotente da voz dela. Ela nunca perguntava, ou pedia por respostas. Era quase uma ordem. Suspirou, abrindo a porta branca do aparelho.

"Eu não me lembro de mentir para agradar você."

Ele se virou, dando de cara com o olhar indagador dela, firme contra ele, não o deixando mentir. Ela sabia bem como abrir seus portões, seus cadeados, fazê-lo riscar pra ela todos os seus pormenores e segredos. Havia uma cumplicidade gritante entre eles.

Mas Pan nunca havia ultrapassado seus limites. E respeitava qualquer silêncio que seu amigo lhe pedisse.

Às vezes, só às vezes, ele queria que ela não respeitasse. Que ela o indagasse, o abrisse, o fizesse falar o quanto a amava em segredo.

"Nunca?" - ela perguntou, a voz rouca e cansada.

"Nunca. Eu juro."

Ela tomou a cápsula da mão dele, voltando pro sofá.

"Hun. Bom mesmo!"

E Trunks se permitiu demorar um pouco ainda antes de acompanhá-la, ouvindo assim, meio de longe, o ruído suave do riso que ela tentava esconder.

_**Eu encomendo o jantar só pra nós dois...**_

_**Se não tem nada depois então por que não eu?**_

_**Você tá nessa rejeitada, caçando paixão**_

_**Eu com a cara mais lavada digo ''por que não?''**_

Uma lasanha de queijo e mais outra garrafa de vinho depois, Trunks viu-se com Pan deitada junto dele no sofá, a TV de sua sala de trabalho ligada em algum filme qualquer da madrugada.

"Obrigada por tudo hoje, Trunks."

A voz meio embargada de Pan já denotava o sono causado pelo vinho, seu corpo se espremendo contra o dele no sofá pequeno.

"Tudo bem, Pan. Você que eu estou aqui sempre que precisar."

Ela deu um suspiro.

"Eu sei, Trunks. É que às vezes... Eu acho que a gente precisa de mais que um amigo. Eu quero... Eu preciso de alguém perto de mim, Trunks."

Ela fechou os olhos lânguidos e cheios de bebida, os abrindo ainda lentos, trêmulos. Ela sentiu um toque suave em sua pele, enquanto Trunks colava sua boca em seu ouvido.

E dizia baixinho:

"Por que não eu?"

Pan se virou, o corpo tremendo. Não sabia se era pelo vinho, pelas palavras em seu ouvido, ou pelo calor do toque das mãos em seu rosto.

Ela abriu a boca, as palavras lutando por sair. Mas Trunks não deixou que dissesse nada, calando-a com seus lábios. Silêncio, ele queria. Dizendo uma coisa qualquer que ela simplesmente não entendia naquele beijo doce em sua boca. Sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha, aquele nó na barriga. E nem percebeu quando sua boca começou a corresponder o beijo que ele deu.

Ela sabia que havia um quê de cumplicidade gritante nas peles que se tocavam.

Separaram-se por um instante.

Pan pensou em perguntar alguma coisa, mas os olhos de Trunks tremiam sob os seus.

Mas se limitou a beijá-lo novamente.

Afinal, ela sabia respeitar o silêncio dele.


End file.
